Teacher's Delight
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: The bond between Teacher and Student should stay just that. But what happens when that bond is broken and they become something more?...LEMONS...in later chapters. PWP, SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

**Lemony:** Ok readers! Don't kill me, I know I currently have other stories going, but this was an evil Plot Bunny that kept saying "Write me bitch!" So now I'm writing, besides, it was just a matter of time before I did a naughty teacher/student fic. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Before we begin, there's a question you should ask yourself. The question is: Would I fuck one of my teachers if given the opportunity?<p>

If you answered no, perhaps you should stop right here, right now. Maybe you should go find a cutesy little children's book to read or something because this story ain't for you.

If you answered yes, you're about to find out how that type of situation can be good or bad…

Someone should have asked Rukia Kuchiki that question before this story began…

Today was just going to be another plain, old boring school day. It was Monday and of course everyone hates Monday's. But nobody hated Monday's more than Rukia.

"_Why do Monday's even exist?"_ She thought rolling over in bed and looking at her alarm clock. It was 6:30 in the motherfucking morning. She still had another thirty minutes before she had to get up and get ready for school. The younger Kuchiki rose from her bed and rubbed her eyes.

Rukia asked herself why do Mondays exist, but the better question was: Why was her life so freaking boring! Would it kill fate to throw her a bone (or some excitement) every now and again? This was not a joke! Chronic boredom can lead to all sorts of serious illnesses, like depression, bad behavior, or worse…conditions like more boredom.

Her life was so boring, Rukia could tell you how it was going to go, at what time things would happen, and so on and so forth! Karukura town was one of the most mind-numbing places to live, especially if you were a seventeen-year-old teenager. All she ever did was go to school and then go home. Well, things weren't so bad, Rukia still had her friends, and her boyfriend Renji. And maybe school wasn't so bad either, the younger Kuchiki was a straight A student and captain of the volleyball team. Hard to believe isn't it? Although small, Rukia could jump like Bugs Bunny running from Elmer Fudd during rabbit season.

Yeah, maybe things weren't so bad.

Rukia rolled her eyes when her alarm clock went crazy. She was tempted to slap that snooze button but didn't want to risk being late for school. Sullenly, the raven-haired girl went about her usual morning routine, getting ready for yet another humdrum day.

Her drive to school was the same as it was everyday, boring as hell. Her walk down the hallway to her locker was boring as hell. And waiting for the first bell to ring was, you guessed it, boring as hell.

"Good morning, dollface." She heard Renji chirp as he approached her locker, "What's the matter?"

Rukia turned and kissed him lightly, "Nothing, nothing at all."

Renji held on to Rukia a little longer, he'd been her friend for years and he could tell she was lying. But the red-haired teen wouldn't question her because that's just how Rukia was, she would normally solve a problem herself. Then the pair heard the first bell ring and they walked hand and hand down the hallway. Rukia and Renji were so cute together, they were like the prefect high school couple. At least ten different people said they could see them getting married one day. Yeah that'd nice, expect Rukia wasn't planning on marring anyone, anytime soon. This was just a fling, friend-with-benefits, fuck-buddies kinda situation. Sure she loved Renji to death, but see couldn't see herself with him long-term. But having him for now suited Rukia just fine, and he suited her…naughty needs very nicely.

They rounded the corner to Rukia's first class, sadly she had math first thing in the morning. But Mr. Ukitake usually made things easy on them. The younger Kuchiki kissed Renji goodbye and walked into class.

"Good morning, Rukia." The white-haired teacher said cheerfully, "I'm glad you're here early, I needed to talk to you about something very important."

Rukia arched an eyebrow, usually when teachers wanted to talk to you it was never for anything good.

"Yes Mr. Ukitake?" She said swallowing slightly; the sickly man gave her a small smile.

"Rukia, you've been moved up to Advanced Calculus, your guidance counselor and I believe this class is too easy for you." Ukitake explained,

Rukia digested the information stoically. Calculus wouldn't be so bad, right? Right? At least it would be more challenging for her. That counted as a positive…not really…but still Rukia was making excuses in her head as to how taking Advanced fucking Calculus would be good for anyone! But the same question buzzed around her mind like a bee on crack: When was she ever going to use Calculus in the real world?

"Rukia," Ukitake said bring her back to reality, "You start your new class today. Its right down the hall, your new teacher is Mr. Ichimaru. Now get going before you late,"

The raven-haired girl nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Mr. Ichimaru, huh? Wasn't he like twenty-four or something?

She'd heard about him before, he was considered one of the weirdest teachers in all of Karakura High School. She heard he would slink around the desk, narrowed eyes locked on each student, just waiting for someone to misbehave. Rukia shook her head, she couldn't make judgments already, she didn't even know the guy.

Before she knew it she was standing in front of his classroom 1-B. She knocked lightly,

"Come in," A very sly voice replied, Rukia felt the hairs on he back of her neck stand on end. She'd never heard a tone that made her feel like snakes were coiling around her neck. She gulped and stepped in. There she found the silver-haired, narrowed eyed teacher sitting at his desk, hands clasped in front of him, smirking at her.

"Ah, Rukia," He purred voice falling deep, "Please come in."

The younger Kuchiki walked like a robot up to the desk, she hadn't even been in the room ten seconds and she was already terrified. He was just sitting there, unmoving, as if he was waiting to see a moment of weakness and then strike…

"Mr. Ukitake says you're the smartest girl in his-" Before he could finish, the bell rang and the classroom flooded with students. They all sat down quietly looking scared as hell,

"Oh dear, it appears its time for class," Mr. Ichimaru hummed to the frightened girl in front of him, he could see little drops of sweat threatening to roll down her temples. He loved how he scared his students, it meant they wouldn't think about acting up. "Please take a seat next to Toshiro."

For the first time in her life, Rukia Kuchiki sat in a class that was dead silent. You know that old saying "you could hear a pin drop"?

Bullshit.

It was so quite, you could hear someone blink. No one's cellphone went off, no one spoke, everyone just stared at the board as Mr. Ichimaru instructed the class. It was so freaky…

Just when Rukia thought the silence was going to kill her, the bell rang. All the students stood and made a beeline for the door, practically tripping over themselves trying to escape the damn room.

"I expect your assignments on my desk first thing in the morning." Mr. Ichimaru said to the students, "Rukia, could you come here for a moment?"

It wasn't a question, more a demand. The younger Kuchiki was halfway out of the damn door when he said her name! Fuck! She was so close, and yet so far! Curse her short legs!

"Yes Mr. Ichimaru?" Rukia said stepping back into the classroom, the silver-haired teacher was still standing by the dry erase board.

"Take a seat." He commanded pointing to a desk in the front row, Rukia obeyed sitting down mechanically. The fox-faced man crossed the room and closed the door, he lowered the small the blind that covered the glass window. Rukia gulped reflexively, he noticed the nervous action and his smirk stretched.

"What's the matter Rukia?" He purred slinking towards the desk, "Scared of being alone with your teacher?"

He skulked around the desk like a shark circling its prey, he was behind her now. He leaned down and brushed the hair away from her ear, "Scared I might…try something?"

The silver-haired teacher chuckled lowly when he put his hand on her shoulder, she shuddered uncontrollably. His hand continued down her arm, he was rubbing her slightly.

"Ukitake tells me you were in his class," Mr. Ichimaru continued, "Say's his work was far too easy for a smart girl like you, so you came to me. So tell me, my dearest Rukia, was the work to easy for you?"

Rukia nodded, "Yeah…kinda…"

Mr. Ichimaru circled the desk until he stood in front of her. Rukia was looking down at her feet, he grasped her chin and forced her to look at him.

"A good girl like yourself wouldn't lie to me, would you?" He hummed, "If the work is too hard, you can always go back to your old class."

Rukia didn't respond instead she just trembled were she sat. When Mr. Ichimaru let go of her face she slumped in her chair, but he was still leaning close her. The younger Kuchiki could feel his warm breath creep across her skin...

"You smell nice, little Rukia…I could just eat you up…" He growled licking his slender lips as if he were tasting something delicious.

The raven-haired girl gulped. Did she just hear him right? Oh no, she heard him correctly! Was he…coming on to her? A hot blush engulfed her face, she couldn't help it…teachers and students should never be this close…

"You might wanna get going before you're late to second period," He said nonchalantly rising to his full height, Rukia got up and bolted towards the door, she accidentally brushed up against him in her rush to leave the room.

"Oh and Rukia,"

She stopped and turned to him, he gave her an absolutely lecherous smirk .

"I look forward to having you in my class…"

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang and Rukia took off down the hall. What just happened back there? Was she dreaming? No, she awake...

Well, Rukia wanted something different...now she got it. Have you learned you should be careful about what you wish for?

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Ok, chappy numero uno! Once again, sorry readers, evil plot bunnies and whatnot. BTW I haven't the slightest idea where this story is going, but it'll get there when it gets there, lol. I just doing this story for fun right now…REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

**Awesome:** WICKED! SHE'S COMING YOUR WAY!CATCH HER!

**Wicked:** *jumps on Lemony's back*

**Lemony:** OUCH! WHORE MONGERS! HAHAHAHAHA! AAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Awesome&Wicked:** Damn Starbucks! *puts ipod on Lemony*

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed like a complete blurr to Rukia. She was still wondering about what the hell Mr. Ichimaru said to her. He said she smelled delicious…well, that wasn't so wrong…was it? Teacher's are allowed to complement their students…right? Maybe he was just teasing her or something, or maybe he was just being weird like everyone said he'd be. Rukia didn't know, but one thing was for certain, she wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow (hell, does anyone look forward to school, anyway?).<p>

It was only Monday and it was going to be a loooong week.

After school the younger Kuchiki didn't feel like hanging out with friends like she normally would when she didn't have volleyball practice. Instead she went straight home simply wanting to hit the sack. While driving she found herself thinking,

"_Am I crazy? No, no…is he crazy…yeah maybe…" _

When she arrived home she went straight to her Nii-sama's office. This was regular routine for them, Rukia would have to tell Byakuya about her day. It was something they'd been doing since the Kuchiki family formally adopted her. This was the elder Kuchiki's way of checking in with his kid sister, you know, to make sure nothing was bothering her.

Rukia sighed then knocked on the closed door,

"Come in." Her brother's cold voice sounded, the raven-haired girl opened the door and was greeted with the usual image of Byakuya sitting behind his dark oak wood desk, knee-deep in paperwork. His office was dimly lit, with books lining the walls from corner to corner, it always smelled like pen ink because no matter what her Nii-sama was always filling out papers.

"Good afternoon, Nii-sama." Rukia said respectfully taking her usual seat in the velvet leather arm chair across from Byakuya's desk.

"How was your day?" He continued not looking up from his work, Rukia swallowed.

"Fine." She answered shortly, Byakuya's cold grey eyes cut to his sister. There was something in her voice that didn't sound right…

"Are you sure?" The elder Kuchiki said furrowing his eyebrows, "Do not lie to me, Rukia."

Rukia blanched, "I'm sure Nii-sama…"

"Nothing you wish to talk about?"

"No."

Byakuya kept his steely eyes locked on his sister. She was lying, he could see it in her face and hear it in her voice.

Something wasn't right here.

"Your teacher called, a Mr. Ichimaru," He continued, Rukia froze in the chair.

Oh shit...what the hell did he want?

"He says you were transferred to his class."

The younger Kuchiki stayed silent. A person might have thought she was dead with the way she was just sitting there, motionless, staring blindly at her older brother. Rukia didn't know why she felt so guilty, but the feeling was there and it was driving her up the wall! She hadn't done anything wrong, but still, part of her felt...well...dirty...

"Apparently, Mr. Ukitake's class was too easy for you. I'm very proud of your achievement Rukia, hopefully his class will be more challenging for you." Byakuya finished, Rukia let a breath she didn't know she was holding. Somehow, her brother had a way of making good news sound like you were getting in trouble. Rukia figured it was his cold tone and icy expression (it wouldn't kill him to smile every once in a while). Just when she thought she was in the clear, Byakuya asked,

"Are you sure there is nothing you wish to talk about, Rukia?"

Rukia shook her head no and avoided his eyes. She really didn't want to tell him about her encounter with her new math teacher, it would cause problems and Rukia always hated drama, more importantly, she didn't want to be the center of it. And then, she didn't know what Mr. Ichimaru's intentions were, perhaps he could have been joking, if that was true Rukia would have made something more complicated than what it was. See, you can't go jumping to conclusions.

Byakuya studied his sister for a moment longer. "You may go, Rukia."

~Sometime Later~

Rukia didn't sleep much that night. She lie in her canopy bed, staring idly at her alarm clock. Time was moving fast, the numbers on the clock were moving quicker than Road Runner for goodness sakes. It felt she was awaiting execution…

Then it was 7 o'clock. Time for any day of school.

Now her day being boring was the least of her worries.

Once again she went about her morning as usual, in a sort of daze. Everything was dim around her, numbness had taken over her brain.

Before she knew it, she was leaning on her locker waiting for Renji to walk her to the class she dreaded…and not because it was math. The tattooed teen approached her from behind and wrapped his arms possessively around her waist.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said, Rukia giggled.

"Morning Renji," She said turning and kissing him lightly, he sighed contently. He always enjoyed her kisses in the morning, it was like Starbucks (**Lemony:** HA!). Like usual, he took her hand gently and walked her to class. But things were different this morning, Renji had to take Rukia the opposite way down the hall to her new class.

They stood outside the open door, Rukia was a few minutes early for class. A set of midnight blue eyes slid over to the class room to see Mr. Ichimaru sitting behind his desk, smirking at both of them through the open door. Renji dove in for another kiss but Rukia turned her head to the side. The red-haired boy's eyes went wide, Rukia never denied his kisses... Something was wrong in the Universe!

"Rukia? You ok?" He asked studying her face, he saw that her eyes were locked on the freaky teacher, being quiet, just staring at them from inside the classroom.

"I-I'm fine, Renji," She said softly, the bell rang loudly before she could tell him why she didn't want to kiss him. Renji stole a kiss anyway and took off down the hallway right as Rukia was about to punch him in the stomach for being sneaky! But hey, that was Renji.

Rukia walked into the classroom looking down at her feet trying her hardest to stop her face from turning bright red. Yeah right, she looked like a cherry flavored Skittle!

"Rukia…" The silver-haired teacher purred, "You have detention…"

"For what?" Rukia demanded, the fox-faced man's smirk stretched, taking up most of his angular face.

"For Public Display's of Affection. You know that's against the rules," He hummed thoroughly enjoying teasing her, Rukia sighed. There was no arguing with that, it was written in black and white in her student handbook.

"Do you like him?" He suddenly asked, Rukia just blinked at the silver-haired mystery.

"Well, he is my boyfriend…" She replied, a low chuckled echo across the room.

"Do you fuck him?"

Rukia nearly had a conniption fit. What kind of question was that? Were teacher's allowed to ask that? Wait a hot second! Were teacher's allowed to cuss?

"Answer me."

Thank Jesus in heaven schools had bells! The younger Kuchiki took a deep breath and plopped down in her seat. Class was…well, not normal, but quiet as always. The students didn't do anything but work in their booklets the entire time. Advanced Calculus wasn't as hard as it sounds, it was just a matter of memorizing the complicated-ass symbols. Rukia was done with her worksheet in record time. Then the bell rang and everyone was running to hand in their work and get the fuck out!

"Rukia…" Mr. Ichimaru purred just as she was halfway out of the door, "Remember, you have detention today. I do not tolerate tardiness or absents. You'll lose participation points if you choose not to show up."

"But…But I have volleyball practice today!" Rukia whined pitifully, "I'm the team captain! I can't miss practice!"

Mr. Ichimaru stood and his smirk was finally at its full glory, "Well little miss team captain, maybe you should be more careful about who you kiss…"

Here his voice took on a dangerous ring, "Especially in front of me."

Rukia didn't know how to respond to that. Hell, she couldn't respond if she tried, the room was spinning. If she didn't out of there quick most likely she'd pass the hell out. With wobbling legs she walked to her next class.

~Later on~

Once again, the day seemed like a complete blur. But here she was, at the end of the school day, waiting outside Mr. Ichimaru's classroom about to serve her detention…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> O_O…Oooohhh…music goooooddddd…DON'T BE JEALOUS OF MY BOOGIE! *dances in the corner*

**Wicked&Awesome:** *huffs* *high five's each other* Team work!

**Awesome:** *plops down on couch* We finally caught the little bastard…

**Wicked:** *sits next to Awesome* She is not allowed to have anymore Starbucks…ever again!

**Lemony:** That reminds me, readers this story is nothing but senseless smut. There is NO plot whatsoever, now if you'll excuse me I have a Starbucks high to dance off…DO DA STANKY LEG! Heyyyyyyy, I just got an idea! I'm going to combine the Stanky Leg and the Cat Daddy and call it…The Lemony! MWHAHAHA! DO THE LEMONY! DO THE LEMONY *dances like a complete and utter idiot* I gotta stop drinking coffee XD…REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lemony:** Ugh *pinches bride of nose* I have to continue this because I still have writers block and this evil Plot Bunny keeps hitting me at random times, so now I'm writing to try and satisfy it. That and I am a bit tired today…

* * *

><p>It was time for her detention.<p>

Rukia stood outside the door trembling violently, practically having a seizure. It was exactly one minute before the final bell, she didn't want to risk being late…

With a shaking hand she knocked on the door. When she didn't get an answer Rukia considered running for her life. Instead of knocking again the raven-haired girl just stood there quietly.

She was about to walk away when the door swung open to reveal the tall and thin Gin Ichimaru. He was smirking down at her, swaying his head from side to side with moments like a snake. He was very much like a serpent, a silver-haired, lithe viper in human form. Gin let out a libidinous hiss once his sharp eyes raked up down the shaken girl.

Rukia swallowed hard, there was a dark red twinkle in his slanted eyes, it sent chills rocketing up her spine. She could see the little spark of crimson light in his eyes move beneath molten mercury bangs. His presence was daunting, but those gleaming red orbs made him all the more unnerving.

"Ah, I see you're on time," He purred stepping aside and letting her in the classroom, "You're such a good girl…"

Rukia plopped down in a secluded seat in the very back of the room, the more distance she put between herself and him the better. The silver-haired man's smile fell slightly but then grew to its full glory.

"Rukia, that's not your seat and you know it." He told her as he sat behind his desk, Rukia sighed, stood, and then situated herself in her assigned seat. Unfortunately, it was right in front of Gin's desk. They were sitting directly across from each other. He simply stared at her, a sly twinkle in his serpentine eyes.

"And now I have you all to myself," He hummed deviously; Rukia looked at everything but her teacher. There was no way she was going to respond to that, maybe if she played dead he'd leave her alone.

Then his sly voice took on a serious tone, "As you know there is no talking, no eating, no sleeping, no cellphones."

"Then…what am I allowed to do?" Rukia asked, she'd never had detention before, besides it didn't hurt to ask. She didn't want to do something "not allowed" and then end up in more trouble.

"Homework." He replied shortly,

The younger Kuchiki sighed, reached down and took out her books. She'd be stuck here for a whole hour and a half, might as well do something constructive, right?

For forty-five minutes no words were exchanged between the pair. It was freakishly quiet; the only sound that could be heard was Rukia's pencil scratching on the paper, or Gin clacking his pen while grading papers. Rukia was the first to break the uneasy silence,

"Mr. Ichimaru," She said, "I don't understand number 6."

Rukia was referring to her calculus homework. She didn't want to skip it and go on to the next one, knowing her she'd forget to do it. And knowing Mr. Ichimaru he would slap a big, fat "Incomplete" across the paper and hack away at her grade.

"Write it on the board." He said not looking from his work,

Rukia stood, approached the board, and scribbled the problem down. There was a presence following her…

The girl froze when she felt her teacher press up against her from behind. He took her hand that held the marker and placed it to the board.

"Oh Rukia," He purred, "I'm so disappointed in you. This problem should be simple for a smart girl like you,"

The younger Kuchiki didn't hear what he said, she was more concerned about feeling heat radiating off of him. He moved her hand around the problem, explaining it in that sing-song voice of his. Rukia was trembling while aligned with him; teachers and students should _never_ be this close to one another…

"Do you see," He breathed against her neck, "The problem is easy. It just takes time, patience's, persistence…"

He didn't let go of her hand nor did he back away, instead he pushed forward pinning Rukia between his body and the board.

"T-t-thank you Mr….Mr…" Rukia stammered, she gasped when his free hand ventured down her side and stop on her hip.

"You can call me Gin when we're alone." The teacher continued, "Perhaps we can do _more_ when we're alone…"

Rukia shuddered when she felt his boney hand trail the hem of her school skirt.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Rukia?"

Suddenly Gin's hand shot up her skirt and cupped her heat. The raven-haired girl gasped loudly and nearly passed out, she tried to escape his grasp but Gin clutched her hand tightly keeping her between him and the board. She scratched the back of his hand, however she didn't try to push it away. He held her body tight, trapped, while he explored her. The silver-haired teacher stroked her panty-covered sex enjoying the gasps falling from her soft, pink lips. Rukia shuddered at the feeling of his invading hand manipulating her core.

"Look how wet you are…" Gin chuckled his longest finger pushing her panties aside and caressing the dampness between her legs. Rukia eyes shot down only see his pale hand disappear beneath her skirt. Her face flushed a brilliant shade of red. She wasn't aroused by this…she couldn't be…

"Why… are you… doing this?" Rukia gasped, Gin didn't answer. He continued moving his fingers at a leisurely pace.

"Perhaps I should fuck you against this board…" He hissed lustfully trailing light kisses along her neck, Rukia couldn't stop a moan that slipped from her lips. She couldn't believe what she was feeling, the unmistakable reaction of blinding arousal take over every fiber of her being. A sudden desire washed over her, blood hot like wildfire, eyes half-lidded, and hips beginning to move as if they had a mind of their own. She grinded against his hand, unsure why she wasn't stopping herself. Gin licked his lips at the luscious feeling of her becoming wanton, and losing herself, moving desperately in time with his nimble fingers. He sped up his ministrations, withering his fingers in her silky, velvet heat. Rukia's head lulled back and rested on his chest, she moaned lowly, unable to control her body's reaction to this man, her breast were heavy and every inch of skin on her body was on fire. She'd never been this aroused, not even with Renji. The sensation was sudden, her blood rushing, heart pumping against her impending climax. The teacher pressed into her, his obvious hardness poking her lower back. Rukia sucked in a ragged breath out once her core began to pulsate while bucking upwards, panting like a bitch in heat.

"You want to cum all over this wall don't you?" Gin purred his fingers coated with thick, sticky moisture seeping from the flushed girl in front of him.

"Oh God yes!" Rukia cried with her throat raw,

Suddenly, he abruptly pulled away and brought the slender digits to his lips and licking them clean of her essence. He groaned at her sweet taste.

"Mmmmm," He hummed against her neck, "Delicious…simply delicious…but you don't get to cum before me, Rukia."

The flustered girl sank down the wall, she tried to turn her heavy body to look at the man who'd just robbed her of whatever composure she had. She twisted around so that she was kneeling with her back resting against the cool wall, her midnight orbs only half open, still panting brokenly. Gin snatched the top of her head, tangling his boney digits in the sable locks, forcing Rukia to look up at him. She winced slightly, he was tugging at her roots. Gin studied her flushed face and laughed quietly.

"You're so beautiful on your knees, Rukia." He hissed darkly, licking his lips and tightening his grip on her head. Rukia whimpered helplessly. In the back of her mind, she was wondering why she wasn't calling for help or trying to stop this. A gush of wetness dripped from her heat when she opened her cloudy eyes slightly to see Gin rubbing the front of his slacks, soothing the magnificent bulge that was trapped there. He was smirking down at her, with his free hand he started to undo his belt.

"Suck me with that hot little mouth of yours." He growled with deadly authority combined with a mixture of fiery lust, "You have until the end of your detention to drink your fill of my cum."

Rukia weakly brought her hands up to assist him in undoing his pants. She began to sway back and forth with her vision going blurry. Suddenly pitch blackness robbed Rukia's sight and she couldn't feel anything anymore…

~About an hour later~

A sound…a low sound…was she lying down? Yes, she was laying on something…soft? Rukia's eyes fluttered open when she heard the strange sound again. Her vision was hazy but she could barely make out a figure standing in the corner. The sound was a chuckle.

"Hello sleepy head." Gin purred, Rukia sat up on her elbows and stared at him. When she tore her eyes away, she saw she was in the school's nurse's office, laying down on a cot.

"Wha-…what happened?"

"You went and passed out on me," The silver-haired teacher explained, "I can't have an unconscious student just lying around. What would people think?"

"Rukia."

The younger Kuchiki snapped her head to the left to see Byakuya standing in the doorway of the office, his eyebrows furrowed tightly.

"Ah," Gin said, "I see your big brother is here to take you home."

"Thank you for calling me Mr. Ichimaru, lets go Rukia I've already gotten your things." Byakuya commanded turning on his heels and not giving his sister a moment to speak. Rukia swallowed hard, scurried up from the cot, and followed behind her brother. While leaving, she could her Gin laugh in his chest.

Byakuya didn't look at Rukia once the entire drive home. His silence said it all, Rukia was in some form of trouble. When they pulled into the driveway Byakuya turned his icy glare on her.

"In my office. Now."

Once she was sitting stiffly in her usual armchair, Byakuya closed the door to his office and sat behind his desk. For five long minutes he didn't utter a word, instead he glowered at Rukia with his grey eyes like daggers.

"Detention Rukia?" He said coldly, "For Public Display's of Affection? Explain yourself,"

"It was Renji, Nii-sama," The younger Kuchiki said quickly, "He kissed when I wasn't looking, Gi-Mr. Ichimaru saw us and gave me detention today."

"Hmm," Byakuya leveled his eyes on his sister, "I will be speaking Renji about his…eagerness. As for you, you still owe Mr. Ichimaru forty five minutes of detention. And why didn't you inform that you weren't feeling well?"

"Not feeling well?" Rukia responded a bit confused by what her brother said, Byakuya's expression remained neutral.

"When I spoke to Mr. Ichimaru he said you hadn't been looking well today, and now I see." The elder Kuchiki stood and examined his sister, he placed his hand to her forehead. He felt abnormal hotness radiating from his younger sibling, what he thought was the tell-tell sign of a fever. Not to mention Rukia was still flushed slightly.

"You're burning up." He said, "And your voice sounds terrible. You're not going to school tomorrow, however you will still serve your detention and write an apology letter to your teacher for misbehaving."

"But…but it was Renji…" Rukia said pitifully, Byakuya was unmoved.

"Your teacher was the one who caught _you_, understand? Therefore it's _you_ who has to face the consequences. Learn to take responsibility for yourself, Rukia." He told her sternly, Byakuya and the entire Kuchiki clan had expectations that no one in their family could be caught breaking the rules. If so, they'd have to face their punishment alone and learn from the experience. Byakuya was a firm believer and law and order. To put it simply: Kuchiki's _never_ break the rules, it didn't look good for their noble image.

Rukia decided not to argue.

"Now go upstairs and go straight to bed." The elder Kuchiki commanded,

"Yes Nii-sama," Rukia said softly dragging her feet as she left his office. A few moments later she found herself curled up in bed, clutching the sheets, and trying to keep her mind clear.

But her thoughts kept wandering back to Gin. Rukia asked herself,

What had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Idk what was going through my mind as I was writing this. I'm very tired now, it might be my anemia kicking in again…I haven't been taking my medicine lol. I gotta go lie down now…REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lemony:** Ok back with an update, my anemia is still kicking my sweet little ass, XD. I need Starbucks…I'm dying! *cries hysterically* *hugs Wicked*

**Wicked:** *pushes Lemony* Get the bloody hell off of me you wretched blubbering idiot! You're not dying! Trust me, I know death when I see it! If you want to die so badly, allow me *whips out dagger* *glares evilly*

**Lemony: **O_O…

**Awesome:** Ok, Lemony come take your medicine and leave Wicked alone. She's in one of her moods…

* * *

><p>The next day Rukia didn't go to school like her Nii-sama said. However the next day, she awoke, bright and early as usual, and went to face that incubus Mr. Ichimaru. Rukia still owed him forty-five minutes of detention and she'd already written the apology letter. Why the hell did she have to apologize? She didn't do anything wrong…besides allow her sly math teacher to finger her…<p>

Once again, Rukia was leaning on her locker waiting for Renji to walk her to class. She smiled when she saw the tattooed teen appear the around the corner. Before she could stop herself, Rukia stood up on her tippy-toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and squeezed him.

"Good morning to you too," Renji chucked, "I heard you got sick, you ok?"

"I'm fine," Rukia sighed reluctantly pulling away, granted she was lying about feeling alright. For the past two days the girl walked around with a perpetual blush, Byakuya was against her going to school today, but Rukia persuaded him that she didn't want to fall behind in her studies. He had to let her go regardless of how red in the face she was.

Just then, Rukia gave Renji a heated kiss. That was not something she would normally do in the morning. Hell, that was something she rarely did at all! The raven-haired girl was a reclusive kinda romantic. Renji would always have to coax her into affectionate acts and even then, she'd remain a bit distant. The redhead just learned to live with it, after all, Rukia was cool as a cucumber about everything.

Renji openly accepted the kiss grounding himself into Rukia. Before they knew it she was up against the locker. But sadly, Rukia didn't feel hot…for the love God she didn't even feel warm. She thought what happened with Gin was fluke…it had to be! Renji turned her on…although that was a massive lie. Renji was nice to be with and all, but something about Gin made her a sniveling puddle of desire. Rukia kissed Renji harder, bruising his lips, determined to invoke the same reaction. Her body wasn't responding…

Renji, on the other hand, was enthralled. Rukia was usually so cold about sexy gestures like this. Fuck, he wasn't complaining. Her brother actually had a very angry phone call with him about his eagerness, but shit…Rukia made it hard not to be eager! He actually liked this new, needy little Kuchiki.

"Ahh," A voice purred, "At it again, I see."

Both Renji and Rukia pulled away panting, they whipped their heads to the left to see Mr. Ichimaru standing with his hands clasped behind his back and smirking at them.

"Well, you two can't seem to keep your hands off of each other," He hummed the crimson glints in his eyes shining. Both the redhead and raven-haired stayed quiet. Man, he popped up out of nowhere!

"Explain yourselves." He demanded, Renji was the first to speak.

"We were um…I was just…Nevermind…" Renji fumbled around his explanation and Rukia didn't dare open her mouth. Gin had his eyes locked on her the entire time, his smirk stretched.

"And what about you, Rukia?" He purred, the younger Kuchiki looked down at her feet completely embarrassed to speak. It was then Gin stepped forward so that he was toe to toe with the redheaded teen. Renji was tall, but Gin towered over him, taller by at least a foot and half.

"Go to class Mr. Abarai," He hissed, Renji furrowed his eyebrows.

"But class doesn't start for another ten minutes," The tattooed man complained, Gin's carefree smirk remained in place, but the expression beneath it was deadly.

"Class." Gin repeated lowly, his words dripping with acid, "Now."

Renji swallowed then glanced at his flustered girlfriend, "I'll see you later Rukia."

"Oh no you won't." Gin purred his words going from acid to sugary sweet, "You both have detention. I'm afraid you'll serve your punishment Coach Zaraki, Mr. Abarai"

Oh shit! Anybody who got detention with Coach Zaraki would be running laps, none-stop, full-speed, for an hour and half after school. If you stopped running or slowed down, you'd have to serve another detention. Renji was fit, but goddamn even he couldn't handle that.

Gin smirked, "And as for you Rukia…"

The younger Kuchiki swallowed and her eyes stayed on the floor. Gin grasped her chin and made her look at him. A crooked grin adorned his features.

"You'll be serving your detention with me."

Renji noticed Rukia's blush become ten times hotter. What the hell was that about? Before the redhead could say anything Gin released Rukia's chin and inched closer to him, his presence daunting and intimidating.

"Bye Bye now." Gin hissed giving the teen a sarcastic wave.

Renji swallowed hard then brushed pasted the silver-haired teacher and took off down the hall. He looked over his shoulder worriedly at Rukia. Her expression said "don't leave me!"

Once Renji rounded the corner, Gin had the girl pinned against the locker. Rukia dreaded being a good student, it was still ridiculously early, and there weren't any other students in the hallway. They were alone, and she was at his mercy.

"It seems you need another lesson in discipline." Gin hummed his warm breath creeping across her neck. Rukia's breath hitched, dear God it was happening again…

Gin's boney hand travelled up her leg until it rested her on inner thigh, he licked the shell of her ear. Rukia shuddered helplessly, her eyes going wide, and blood beginning to boil. Why didn't she have this type of reaction with Renji?

"Do you think Renji can make you feel the way I do…" He purred nipping at her earlobe and humming dangerously "Do you think he can get you this hot…"

Rukia suppressed a moan. Gin gently petted her thigh letting the smoothness of her legs glide beneath his fingers. He chuckled when Rukia began to shake. She tried to pull away but he forcefully grabbed both her wrists and held them over her head.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Rukia," He growled in her ear, "Not even close…"

He grounded into her, his glorious erection pressing into her stomach. Rukia could feel the harden muscle underneath his black slacks swell deliciously. Just as she was about to pass out again, the bell rang. Thank you Jesus!

"Hurry up now," Gin whispered huskily, "Before you're late."

Rukia ran off with her legs wobbling, Gin followed behind her to the classroom. Once it was filled with students he sprang a pop quiz on them.

Pop quiz…oh joy.

Now one thing you have to know about Mr. Ichimaru, he was like Hitler when it came to giving pop quizzes. He would stalk around the room and peer over each students shoulder as they worked, thus making them nervous.

Rukia was trying her best to focus on the math problems, but Gin was circling around the room like a sliver-haired shark. When he approached Rukia's desk he leaned down and leered over her shoulder.

The hairs on the back of the girl's neck stood on end. She could feel his steady breath on her…

Gin placed a slender finger to her paper, "Number 4 is incorrect."

Rukia quickly erased her answer and tried to focus. Not likely, Gin was still bent over behind her.

He whispered so quietly that only Rukia could hear him, "I look forward to your detention today."

Rukia cringed, she looked around and noticed no other students were even paying attention to the teacher standing closely behind her.

"So, where would you like to be fucked?" Gin continued lustfully, "Up against the board, or on my desk?"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> *grumbles darkly* Fucking idiots. *storms away* *slams door to bedroom* I should kill you all in your sleep!

**Lemony:** *groggy* Ooookkk the medicine is kicking in…I want scrambled eggs….*passes out across couch* ZZzzZzZzZzzZzZ…

**Awesome:** *shakes head* I'll cook you some eggs when you wake up Lemony. And I'll talk to Wicked about why she's extra Emo today when she cools off. For now, might as well play XBOX while it's quiet…I hate being the oldest…REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lemony:** Three words readers: O. M. G! I'm a Sexy Beast! *strikes pose in mirror* Oh my sweet Gherkins! It should be illegal to be this damn sexy! Ugh! *flips hair*

**Wicked:** *reads through Edgar Allen Poe book* *shakes head* I'm not even going to dignify your behavior with a response, Lemony. Nope, not gonna get sucked into this one. Its too easy, give me a challenge. *continues reading*

**Awesome:** *playing XBOX* Lemony, you realize you're just asking for it…conceited ass.

* * *

><p>For the entire day Rukia Kuchiki could legally be called MIA. She didn't go to any of her classes and seemed to disappear entirely. Renji was worried sick, he tried texting her, calling her, even going so far as to walk to the parking to find her car. No such luck, her car was gone and the only thing left behind was tire tracks. The red-haired teen gulped. What could have happened to Rukia? It wasn't like her to just up and leave…<p>

With each passing hour Renji got more and more concerned. He was thinking of the worst case scenarios in his head…maybe someone in the Kuchiki Clan died, maybe she was sick again and was on the verge of the death herself... But the worst possible thing Renji thought of was: It must have something to do with that freaky teacher. Maybe he did something to her…

The redhead was always suspicious of that guy…Mr. Ichimaru was just plain weird. First it was the way he stared at them when he tried to kiss her, and then the damned teacher looked like he was about to kick Renji's ass from here to Chattahoochee! And what about the way Rukia could never speak around him…

Nope something wasn't right here at all.

At last, the final bell rang and Renji stomped his way to the Advanced Calculus room. He unceremoniously swung the door open to reveal Gin sitting behind his desk grading papers in the empty classroom. Wasn't it time for Rukia's detention?

The silver-haired teacher looked up from his work very calmly when the door flew open,

"Ah Renji," He hissed, "Is there a reason why you're darkening my doorstep, so to speak?"

"Where's Rukia?" Renji demanded his tattooed eyebrows furrowed tightly, he was baring his teeth in a very menacing fashion, as if he was a wild animal ready to jump on that silver-haired snake. Gin's smirk remained in place, he looked at Renji, he was the picture of tranquilly, and as if having a missing student didn't faze him.

"Why do you need to know Renji? Is something the matter?" The fox-faced man replied, "But she has been acting strange lately. You _are_ her boyfriend, right? You should have known something was wrong…something could have happened to her…now it might be too late…"

Renji's chest swelled with what he was implying, "You tell me where she is right now!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Gin replied his carefree smirk stretching at Renji's frustration, "That is a private matter between her, her brother, and the school nurse."

"School nurse?" Renji repeated worriedly, "Is she hurt? Is she sick?"

"Leave my classroom Mr. Abarai. " Gin commanded suddenly his voice like venom, Renji held his ground.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong with Rukia!"

Gin actually chuckled, "I don't have to explain anything to you. It's _your_ fault that _you_ don't know what's going on with _your_ girlfriend. You're pushing your luck Mr. Abarai and I'm not a man to be tried…"

Renji swallowed, it was a lose-lose situation. Without another word he trudged from the classroom and slammed the door behind him. Fine, sense he couldn't get anything out of that son of a bitch, Renji would just go check on Rukia himself.

The redhead drove like a mad man through the streets of Karakura town, he was determined to get to the Kuchiki mansion. Upon arrival, he practically tried to knock the door down.

"Rukia!" He called, "Rukia? You home!"

There was no answer, but Rukia's car was parked in the front. She had to be home! Then again, Byakuya's car wasn't there so that was bit strange…

"Rukia!" Renji called once more his fist beating into the door, still no answer. After ten fruitless minutes of pounding on the door, he gave up. The tattooed teen would try to call her later…hell he'd already sent a couple hundred texts and called at least eight or nine times…

~Later That Night~

As the old saying goes: when it rains it pours.

Large, shining droplets of water came flowing from the sky, plopping down everywhere, drenching everything in Karukura town. Everything, including one Rukia Kuchiki who had taken to wandering the streets. She couldn't face Gin so she ran like the timid little rabbit she was.

What was it about him that made her lose her ever-loving mind? He just seemed to come out of the blue, he blind-sided her, took her and showed her something she'd never seen before.

Pure carnal lust.

How did she get out of detention (and school for the next few days) you ask? Simple, Rukia did what every student does at some point in time: She faked an illness. It was easy really; she told Byakuya it was "feminine" issues. The elder Kuchiki was skeptical of course, but had no reason not to believe her. Unfortunately his work called for him to be away for the next few days, he pestered Rukia about staying home, keeping her fluids up, and do whatever it is women do to relieve…er…that sort of thing.

Now she was just walking around like a mindless zombie in the rain, her mind hollow. Although she'd never admit it to herself, she wanted Gin…badly. Then again, she still wanted to retain some composure. How did her life go from being simple to complicated?

Rukia looked down when her cellphone vibrated. Oh Lord, it was Renji for the umpteenth time. Annoyed, the younger Kuchiki finally turned her phone off. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. The rain seemed to fall harder and the girl unconsciously hugged herself, it was freezing fucking cold outside…

Rukia was nearly downtown when she heard the purr of an engine, a silver car was coming up behind her.

"Where's your jacket my little rabbit?" Who should pull up next to her in a silver Corvette C7. Gin rolled down the passenger side window a little more and smirked at her.

"You'll catch a cold, my dear." He continued, Rukia remained quiet unsure of what to say.

"What are you doing way out here?" Gin questioned curiously, from what the school nurse had told him, Rukia was at home sick. Now he saw that was a major lie…

"Just thinking…" Rukia replied softly not making eye contact,

"About?"

"You. Can we…um…talk, Mr. Ichimaru?"

"I told you, call me Gin when we're alone. And of course we can."

With that Gin reached over and opened the passenger door. Rukia hesitated for a moment before getting in…wasn't it illegal for teacher's to have students in their car's? Oh hell, what did matter anyway! Everything that happened between them could have been illegal! And the law was the least of Rukia's worries!

Rukia squirmed uncomfortably at the black leather interior sticking to her wet clothes, but the warmth of the car was very appealing, it helped relax her slightly. Gin leaned back in his seat and stared at her.

"You wanted to talk about something?" He hummed putting his hand behind her seat, Rukia nodded then turned to him with her midnight eyes somber.

"Why do you want to fuck me?" She blurted out, Gin chuckled.

"My," He snickered, "Aren't we forward."

"Please just answer my question…maybe if you tell me I'll…I'll…"

"Try to ignore what you feel." Gin snapped for a moment he let anger speak for him, but as quickly as it came, it left. The fox-faced teacher kept his carefree façade.

"And as for wanting to fuck you," He continued his smirk growing, "There's no special reason, I just think you're cute."

Rukia blinked at him.

Was he freaking serious? That was why? He thought she was cute! That's why he accosted her? Invaded her dreams at night? And had her in a perpetual state of arousal? That was too sarcastic an answer to actually be believable. But at least he was honest…

"Why do you ask?" Gin suddenly said, "Are you curious as to what it is I do that makes you so very hot?"

"No…" Rukia lied, "I just thought maybe if I do this…these…these feelings would go away."

Gin snickered. Hey, he couldn't blame the girl for trying even if it was a useless effort. Rukia looked down shamefully, fighting back tears.

"But then…I'd be cheating on Renji…" She said her voice going low and miserable. "He's never done me wrong…"

The silver-haired teacher chuckled. "Rukia I don't love you. I don't want to maintain a relationship with you. That's Renji's job. But, what I want is simple. I want to fuck you, nothing more and nothing less."

"But still…"

"I wasn't finished," Gin said pointedly, "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when their speaking? Rukia, you may fuck around with me, but you can always go back to that bastard Renji. I could honestly care less. He has your heart, but I have your body. You're not cheating if there are no emotions involved." (**Lemony**: You get ten extra credit points if you can guess which Slytherin came up with that philosophy…)

Rukia suddenly fell silent. How on earth was she supposed to respond to that one?

"Cat got your tongue?" He hummed taking her chin and inching his face closer to hers. Rukia gulped down a rock-shaped lump that formed in her throat.

"I turn you on, Rukia. I know I do…" Gin purred lustfully, "I can do things to that delicious little body of yours that Renji couldn't dream of doing…"

"Shut up!" Rukia said weakly pulling away, "Renji turns me on…he…he makes me feel good…"

"Oh does he now?" Gin said in that sing-song voice of his, "We'll see about that, won't we?"

Rukia was once again speechless…she didn't like the way he said that…

Gin's smirk got absolutely diabolical as a slender tongue graced his lips, he gently rubbed the side of her cheek.

"You're in for a rude awakening…"

Before Rukia could protest, Gin started the luxury sports car and sped off down the road. He was driving so fast Rukia got pushed back into the passenger seat. For almost twenty minutes they drove, clasped in utter silence. Rukia tried to keep her eyes forward but they kept jumping back to Gin who was focused on the road.

After a while they arrived downtown in front of lush Karukura town penthouse apartment buildings. How could a teacher afford to live in such a lavish place? Gin parked his car and stepped out, Rukia was unsure whether or not she should follow him. He came around the passenger side and jerked the door open.

"Get out." He demanded gruffly, "Follow me."

Without a word, the raven-haired girl obeyed, walking a step behind him as they entered a skyscraper of a building. From what Rukia could see, the place screamed expensive. In complete silence, they crossed what looked to be a lobby over to the elevator. Gin punched in the code and they were lifted up into the building. After what seemed like an eternity, they arrived in hallway.

The entire time Rukia was breathing shallowly, she thought for a moment about what was going to occur between her and Gin. Hopefully nothing that would traumatize her…

The silver-haired man glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at the nervous expression Rukia was wearing across her pretty face.

"Scared?" He teased,

"No." Rukia lied, truthfully she was terrified.

They walked down the long hallway, its lights slightly dimed and a cool breeze coming from somewhere. Finally the couple came to a door at the end of the hall, Gin pulled out a set of keys. He opened the door and stepped aside,

"Welcome to my home, little Rukia." He said,

Rukia's eyes went impossibly wide. Gin's penthouse was luxurious and very upscale. It was decorated with cool, dark colors that somehow reminded the younger Kuchiki of standing outside on a winter's night, although it had the distinct smell of spices…perhaps cinnamon. But the most eye-catching thing was the full, lush carpet that resembled black panther fur.

"How does a teacher afford to live like this?" Rukia asked in awe, Gin crossed the room over to the kitchen.

"I dabble in the stock market." He answered taking one wine glass and filling it generously with the deep red liquid. Gin came back to the living room and made himself comfortable on the leather davenport couch, crossing his long legs, and throwing one arm behind it. The silver-haired teacher took a sip of his wine and smirked at Rukia, who was shaking like an earthquake.

"May I have a drink too?" Rukia asked shyly thinking liquid courage might help her.

"No." Gin chuckled, "I want you sober…"

Without warning, his slanted eyes suddenly flew open to reveal a set of blazing, crimson orbs. Rukia's breath caught in her chest just looking at them, glowing with pure lust. Gin's smirk grew and grew with every second that past.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked taking another drink, "Strip for me, we've got things to do…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Did you readers really think I was gonna give you the lemon so quickly? Nope, there's still teasing that needs to be done. But in the meantime: Don't be jealous of my boogie! I'm a Sexy Beast! Oh lord! Hahaha, guess what readers I'm totally straight but I have a big, lesbian crush on MYSELF! I would totally bang me! *still looking in mirror*

**Awesome**: *shakes head* I wonder how long this "Sexy Beast" kick will last. Probably not long, but hey she's not bothering me or Wicked and we're not fighting so I guess its all gravy. You just keep looking in that mirror, Lemony.

**Wicked:** *still reading* Bubble-headed, rudimentary, impudent whelp. Speaking of whelps, I have a message for that old troll, Jay R: *narrows eyes* *cracks leather whip* The safe-word is Banana (don't ask)…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lemony:** I am updating for the sake of the voice actors who play Gin. There Birdie, you can't kidnap them now! Lol.

**Wicked:** Meru-64 it's good you didn't ask and SuperYuuki I'm glad you got a laugh out it. *smirks* Don't seem so shocked. Btw, Jay R, I thought you might like that, pain-slave. And don't call me "baby" you old troll.

**Awesome: **Ummm…yeah, I'm not even gonna ask who Birdie is gonna kidnap and Wicked and Jay R…not touching that topic with a ten foot pole.

* * *

><p>"You want me to do what?" Rukia asked her face turning a brilliant shade of red, Gin's smirk stretched until it practically reached his ears.<p>

"You heard me," He said swallowing more wine, "Strip. Let me see what nature has blessed you with."

A jolt shot through Rukia's belly. No one had ever seen her truly naked before, now Gin was telling her to show all. His gaze was hard on her, eyes gleaming with cut desire. A man had never looked at her like that before, she could see the hunger spread across his angular face. Suddenly the girl found herself shaking under his leering stare. Gin was unmoving, waiting patiently for his little rabbit to undress. She was so raw, he could smell her lust, musky and feminine seeping from between her wobbling legs.

"Rukia…" He purred trying to coax the younger girl out of her shock, the first to go were her shoes and socks but then she hesitated for a second. Rukia took a deep breath and began unbuttoning her shirt. It seemed like she couldn't feel her hands and with every button that popped heat spilled from her core. She was terrified, it was her fear mixed with her desire that was driving her to do something Rukia would normally never do…

"There's a good girl," Gin breathed huskily, "Keep going."

Rukia was mid-way down her shirt, she did what Gin commanded and kept unlatching the buttons. Smiling to himself, Gin took another drink as Rukia undressed, now he had her within his reach...

Looking up at the ceiling, the younger Kuchiki shrugged her blouse off her shoulders. Her face went from red to pure crimson the moment she was left clasped in a frilly, light pink bra. She let her school shirt fall to the floor and she immediately tried to cover herself, trying in a poor attempt to hide her wantonness.

Gin didn't give a shit. As far as he was concerned, Rukia was now his play thing whether she wanted to accept it or not. He cleared his throat then motioned towards her school skirt.

"Take it off. Now."

Reaching behind her, Rukia slowly unzipped the back of her skirt. The cloth became loose around her waist. Gulping, she shimmied from the grey fabric.

Now, she stood before Gin wearing nothing but a light pink bra, and matching soaking wet panties. She heard him chuckle,

"Now the rest."

The command itself made Rukia groan silently. Gin cocked his head at her, and sat up in a very smug fashion wanting to get a closer look. The raven-haired girl closed her eyes and unclasped her bra, she held it closed before a pale hand came whooshing down across the undergarment, snatching it from her body making her gasp loudly.

Rukia's eyes shot open to show Gin throwing the bra over his shoulder, face diabolical.

"You wanted this." He growled warningly, "Don't be shy about it now. Take off your panties…you won't like it if I have to do it for you…"

A pulse heat found its way through Rukia's body. The sudden rush of cold air made her shiver and goosebumps adorn her flawless skin…

Gin was still smiling broadly however it was his tone that frightened her. Rukia was playing coy and the fox-faced man didn't have time for it…

Almost mechanically, Rukia stepped out of her sopping panties leaving them bunched up on the floor. Gin relaxed on the couch and took another sip of the deep red liquor before sitting it on a nearby endtable.

"Good girl," Gin said his voice raw, "Now come here."

Rukia took a step forward and stood between his spread legs. A boney hand caressed her cheek before gliding down her neck, down the curve of her side and resting on her hip.

"Turn around, my pet. I want to see all of you."

Rukia obeyed, swallowing as she swiveled on her heels. She felt his slender hand stroke the curve of her ass before sweetly rubbing her lower back. Gin licked his lips and brought her down gently onto his lap. The girl gasped when she found herself sitting on a massive bulge. She could feel his cock throbbing and erect beneath his slacks.

Rukia was sitting with her back against Gin's chest, shaking nervously in his lap. He felt her body tremble and the bulge swelled magnificently.

"You better sit still, or else..." Gin whispered in her ear, Rukia became breathless. "Now my pet…I want to play a game."

"A…a game?" Rukia gasped her voice shaking, oh God Gin was gently rocking her body against the knot in his pants. It was a frustrating and delicious feeling, that wonderful bump swaying with her raw flesh... She was so ready to be fucked…she was ready to beg him…

"Yes," Gin hissed flicking his tongue across her ear, "Ever heard of the Quiet Game?"

"Wha-?" Rukia breathed going light-headed for the millionth time, Gin rocked her a bit faster. She humped urgently against his lap, wanting his cock inside her. The silver-haired teacher merely chuckled.

"Stay quiet and I'll fuck you," Gin explained huskily taking both of her hands, "Make a sound and I'll torture you some more."

"Please Gin…" Rukia begged, "I…I can't…"

"You better try."

Curling his long fingers around her feminine ones, Gin started the game. Taking the back of her hands, he brought them to her neck.

"Have you ever touched yourself before, Rukia?" He breathed guiding her hands down her neck. Rukia was biting her tongue to keep from making a sound. She was so frantic at this point she'd do anything …

"Feels good doesn't it?" He continued taking her hands down her naked body leaving a trail of fire in his wake, "How hot your skin is…slicked with sweat…touching your tits…It all feels so good, doesn't it?"

Honestly the closest Rukia had ever come to touching herself was washing up in the shower. She hadn't realized how good it felt. Gin brought himself to her breast and began molding them, two different sets of hands massaging the rounded globes of flesh. Gin continued to manipulate her, squeezing the tender mounds while steadily rocking her back and forth. Now her core was throbbing with need and the girl unconsciously arched upwards, wanting more.

Rukia's head rested on his shoulder. Feeling her own hand's on herself was too much…it was so good… moans were collecting in her throat, but she swallowed them down not wanting to lose the game.

Then her fingers ran over her hard nipples and she bucked in Gin's lap. Rukia was biting her lower lip to keep from making a sound, but it was becoming all the more difficult. For a long time he tweaked her pink, bullet-hard peaks making her bounce in lap, cutting back moans and pleas.

All the while Gin was pressing hot kisses to her neck, his own arousal becoming evident.

"Has Renji ever touched you like this?" He breathed in her ear leading Rukia's hands down her stomach just before her heat. Teasingly, he rubbed her hands up and down her timid frame, Rukia felt incline to cry, he was so close…

Gin guided her hand just above her wet slit. He spread his own legs wider thus spreading Rukia. He took her hands farther, parting her soaking lips, her swollen, pink clit emerging from within her flesh.

"Suck." Gin commanded forcing two of his own fingers into Rukia's mouth, "Get em' wet like your tight pussy. Lick em' good."

Rukia listened, lubing his boney digits leaving them dripping with saliva. Once Gin was satisfied he began to strum her, making her body explode into a maddening hum. Rukia's back arched tightly once his fingers began to move furiously.

"You're wound so tight…" He purred taking the erect nub between his damp fingers and tugging gently. Rukia had her eyes snapped shut, fighting off moans and swears. Oh she was close…

"You're mine now, Rukia." Gin growled, "Every inch of skin on your body belongs to me…"

Without warning, Gin shoved two fingers within her tight, wet core and began thrusting them violently. Rukia couldn't hold back anymore, she let out a cry and began to ride his hand once more, memories of the classroom flashing back to her. She began moaning and swearing, Rukia was sure the entire building could hear her.

"That's it…" Gin snarled, "Make that sexy noise for me. Louder."

"Fuck…" Rukia breathed her voice nothing more than a high-pitched shrill, lighting strikes were shooting up her spine from her pulsating wetness. Gin withered his fingers madly, sending her into fervor. Rukia had her hands planted on the sides of Gin's thighs and was jerking herself into his long fingers, grinding mercilessly, throwing her head back in pleasure, and crying out with abandon. Gin spread her legs wider and got deeper, feeling her snap around his invading digits, becoming ridiculously tight.

"Yes! Oh fuck! More…" Rukia hollered her throat becoming raw and eyes rolling like slot machines. Her body was going mad, her sopping wet sweetness clutched around his fingers. She was riding waves of sheer fucking pleasure and Rukia didn't want to stop.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Whose pussy is this?"

"It's yours Gin!" Rukia cried breathlessly, "Ahhhh…Oh God…More…"

"Cum Rukia…cum nice and hard for me…"

Then the glorious moment came and she exploded, spewing Gin's fingers in her thick, hot juices, leaking them onto his slacks-covered thighs. Wave after delicious wave of shuddering orgasms hit her. She rode them each, eyes closed, licking her lips, still grinding her hips forwards and back never slowing her pace. Finally she unhurriedly straightened her back, slumping in Gin's lap, gulping down mouthfuls of air. Her chest was burning when she came down…more…she wanted more…

"Oh dear," He said sliding his fingers from within her, "You made a mess, Rukia…"

Suddenly he whipped the girl by the waist and slung her onto the leather couch. Rukia looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful.

"You lost the game, you made noise when I told you not to…" Gin purred dangerously caressing her face with false gentleness. "Now, my pet, I have to punish you…"

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> There Birdie Love Buttons! Now don't kidnap anyone!

**Wicked:** *smirks* *narrows eyes at Jay R* *swings whip back and forth* *hums darkly*

**Awesome:** Nope. No. Hell to the nah. Uh-huh I'm not asking any questions, ignorance is bliss goddammit! *puts on headphones*...REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Lemony:** WOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOO! I HAD MY STARBUCKS TODAY! A CHAI TEA LATTE!...courtesy of my mentor who happily paid for it…hehehhe...LOVE U!

**Awesome:** *chases Lemony* I'm gonna kill your fucking mentor! This is all her fault! She took you to Starbucks and now we're dealing with the aftermath! FUCK! LEMONY SIT YOUR ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE! YOUR GONNA HAVE AN ASTHMA ATTACK!

**Wicked:** *shakes head* Idiots, just plain idiots. *continues polishing leather boots*

* * *

><p>"P-punish me?" Rukia repeated squirming nervously under Gin's weight. He licked his lips grinded into her open legs gaining a helpless moan from the girl. He toed off his shoes and socks while she was distracted.<p>

"It will be something you'll enjoy." He hummed lowering his head and placing a soft kiss to her lips. Rukia was shocked at his gentleness; Gin always came off as domineering and intimidating... this was different…

The silver-haired teacher knelt upwards and began to unbutton his dress shirt. Gin was staring down at her, his eyes hot.

"You look good enough to eat, my pet…" He purred an all-knowing spark in his narrowed eyes.

Rukia watched, wide-eyed, unable to control a fierce blush seeping across her face. Once Gin had his shirt undone he stood up in front of the couch.

"Undress me Rukia," He breathed, red eyes glinting.

Rukia swallowed then knelt up on the couch. With shaking hands she pushed the crisp white shirt from his shoulders, a perfect alabaster chest emerged from the cloth. Rukia bit her lower lip just looking at it, she never imagine a teacher to be so delicious. Gin was slender which only added to his snakelike allusion, steely leanness of muscle laid strong beneath pale, smooth skin. Rukia's mouth watering, she wanted to kiss and lick the hard contours of his body.

"Keeping going…" Gin breathed loving how flames ignited in her midnight blue eyes. Rukia gulped and let her dainty hands undo his leather belt. She was panting when she heard the purr of his zipper being pulled down. Rukia carefully lowered his slacks to reveal a pair of cotton boxers that were horribly tented. Her fingers wrapped around the waistband of his boxers, Rukia's heart thudded in her chest when she revealed his swollen, pale cock. Gin was massive in terms of length and thickness. Rukia wondered for a moment if her small size could accommodate him. The girl's eyes glazed over just looking at the throbbing muscle. Gin's smirk stretched,

"Want a taste?" He purred, Rukia couldn't stop a small "yes" from escaping her.

Gin gently grasped her shoulders and brought her slowly onto the floor while he lie flat on his back with the black rug beneath them. Rukia was on top of his, her eyes wide and wondering what he was doing. After a moment of struggling, the younger Kuchiki found her self up on her hands and knees, staring down at Gin's magnificent cock, hard, and murky pre-cum collecting at the head.

"You and Renji have probably never done this…" The silver-haired teacher purred, "But this is called The 69 position." (**Lemony:** My favorite! Just kidding…)

Rukia could see how it got its name.

Her pert bottom was in the air while she straddled Gin's face. It felt awkward…erotic…naughty…

"This is part of your punishment…" Gin said huskily his warm breath making her juicy, pink core pulsate with need. Gin grasped her ass and spread the lips of her sex with his thumbs, he dove into her heat, darting his tongue around making Rukia's nails sink into his thighs.

"Oh my God…" She cried while Gin devoured her, he stopped momentarily.

"Suck me Rukia…" He panted as he continued his ministrations letting the sugar wetness coat his tongue, the raven-haired girl didn't need to be told twice. She licked her lips and kissed the tip of his cock, sliding between her lips slowly inching her way down the thick shaft, salty goodness on the roof of her mouth. Gin tongued her with a mercilessly while she cried out around his cock. Rukia swirled her tongue around the hot flesh making Gin lick her clit with a vengeance. They lay on the soft black carpet, pleasuring each other, melting into one another. Rukia bobbed her head up down, sucking her teacher hard as if her life depended on it. Gin was stroking his passionate student into conniptions, giving her a thorough lashing with his talented tongue. The couple did this for God knows how long before Rukia's stomach tightened and she burst into Gin's mouth, he slurped up her syrupy juices hungrily groaning as they trickled down his throat, Adams apple bobbing up and down, drinking her in. Gin's thighs began to quake and he humped into his students mouth before roaring at his own release. His creamy eruption shot down Rukia's throat and she happily swallowed it down with an appreciate groan.

For a moment they came down from their high, panting as if they'd run a marathon. With stiff muscles, Gin maneuvered from beneath her. Rukia, delirious from her orgasm, hadn't realized she was kneeling with her stomach against the couch, still on the floor.

Gin spread her legs while lowering her upper body onto the leather sofa. Also on his knees, he positioned himself behind her. Rukia rested her head on the couch cushion waiting for Gin to impale her.

He grasped his heavy length and one hot glide of flesh to flesh. Rukia cried and her nails tore through the leather of the couch, her inner walls stretched to accept him, splitting her tight core and hitting bottom.

Gin leaned forward, resting his chest against her back, thrusting leisurely into her. Rukia's mouth fell open yet no words formed, her eyes were snapped shut, and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. He rocked upwards, slowly inching more and more of his cock deep within her.

The silver-haired teacher bit his lower lips and sped up, sinking steadily into her glistening, moist insides. Rukia had her between her shoulders with her forehead resting on the couch cushion, her body took on a rhythm of its own and she backed into him, meeting his thrusts perfectly.

"You like fucking your teacher?" Gin purred in her ear, speeding up his ministrations to a maddening hum. Rukia didn't respond instead she groaned. Gin slammed into her making a slapping sound when his loins crashed into the back of her thighs.

"Answer…me…when…I'm…talking…to…you…" He accented each word with one thundering force.

"Yes!" Rukia cried, "Oh God…"

He began fucking ruthlessly, her flesh stretching constantly to every delicious inch of his hard maleness. Rukia was in front him, bucking crazily and letting out swears that make a sailor turn red. Gin leaned down and whispered naughty things to Rukia while he took her, his words making her sex wither over his cock, turned-on by his husky voice. The were together skin to skin, flesh to flesh. Rukia couldn't remember a time when she'd felt this…there may have never been a time at all…she loved Renji but he couldn't get her to this point.

Gin had his head back, eyes closed, and chest heavy. Rukia suddenly cried out and shuddered deliciously in front of him. Gin smirked,

"That's your spot Rukia…" He hummed, going harder, plunging with voluptuous abandon, his cock driving into that special place. Gin was moving so fast his balls knocked up against her erect clit only heightening her pleasure and making a small tapping sound reach her ears.

Rukia's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she murmured incoherently while her body was taken over by her math teacher. Her breaths were harsh and uneven, she hissed and moaned. Gin was groaning once his body went into auto-pilot, he was reaching his peak.

Then the wonderful moment where something clenched deep inside Rukia, getting tighter, and tighter with each thrust. A bubble formed in her stomach, growing as he pleasure increased and she burst with ecstasy, a blood-rushing climax, her juices pouring out her cum splashing and spewing over his cock. The gushing wetness seeped down her thighs while she rode out the final waves of her orgasm. She screamed in a wild eruption of bliss and went into uncontrollable, shuddering contractions.

"That's it Rukia," Gin hissed thru gritted teeth, "Tighten up!"

He rode her like a mad man, as if he wanted to break her back. Gin lost control, losing himself to a shattering release once. He swore once her heat clutched down on him and her hot juices rushing over his cock and dripping onto his balls. He continued to stroke with abandon before his balls tightened, squeezing between his legs. After anoher moment, he soared over the edge, shuddering as he spent himself within her, biting his lower lip once his seed was forced from his cock.

Together they panted, bodies glistening with sweat. That had been wonderful…so wonderful…

Eyes-half lidded, Rukia looked over her shoulder at her math teacher suddenly wanting to purposely fail her class to have an excuse for him to punish her…she worked herself into a fervor only to reach a glorious peak all thanks to Mr. Ichimaru…

~Epilogue One Week Later~

"Rukia!" Renji cheered running and hugging the girl, he practically crushed her in his arms.

"Good morning…to you…to Renji…let me…go!" Rukia gasped, the red-haired teen released her and let an embarrassed blush crept across his face. That act of affection would be enough to make a hopeless romantic gag. It had only been a week for goodness sakes since the last time he saw her!

"Sorry," He said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "I just missed you. You wouldn't answer my phone calls, or let me see you."

Rukia smiled warmly, "Yeah, I was just sick that's all. It's kinda sweet that you were so worried about me. But I promise I'm fine."

Renji's blush turned as red as his hair, "So…wanna hang out after school today?"

"Of course," Rukia replied sweetly leaning up and kissing him gently, they both frozen when they heard a low chuckle.

"You two never learn?" Who should be standing behind Renji but Mr. Ichimaru, "I suppose I don't have to tell you the penalty for Public Display's of Affection."

"Detention" Rukia and Renji said in unison, Mr. Ichimaru nodded.

"And you also know where you'll be serving it." He continued, both Rukia and Renji nodded.

"Now go to class." The silver-haired teacher commanded, Renji walked off in the opposite direction with a huff. He really hated that fucking teacher! Rukia was about walk away when a boney hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see her teacher giving her an all knowing smirk…

The day couldn't go by any slower. Finally the bell rang and Rukia waited outside the door of the Advanced Calculus room ready and dripping wet to serve her detention. Once Gin opened door he motioned towards his desk,

"Assume the position," He purred,

Rukia licked her lips and bent herself over the desk, "Position assumed…"

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *bounces off of the fucking walls* AND THE QUEEN OF SUCUBUS HAS FINISHED ANOTHER STORY…finally…! HAHAHAHA! I LOVE STARBUCKS…and my mentor cause' she bought it for me!

**Awesome:** *chases Lemony* WILL YOU SIT YOU STUPID ASS DOWN SOMEWHERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF! FUCK! *pants*

**Wicked: ***shakes head* *continues polishing boots* Idiots, plain and simple idiots.

**Lemony:** And remember readers, look out for whatever story I write next! Who knows what'll it be! STARBUCKS RULES!...REVIEW!


End file.
